Enamorate de nuevo
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Ya sin pensar se termino, entiendelo es momento de decir adiós, abré los ojos por favor acepta el desengaño, el estar juntos nos causa tanto daño, y no es tan fácil no estoy bien aunque parezca, más no voy a llorar y a morirme de tristeza. . . Kushina Uzumaki, es una joven proveniente de una familia rica, la cual durante un viaje de negocios se entera de la infidelidad de su novio,


**Enamórate de nuevo**

**Capítulo 1 – prologo **

**Hola a todos, si lo sé, tengo bastante descuidada mi cuenta, okey ya no hare falsas promesas así que el día de hoy les muestro mi segundo Song-fic de este artista maravilloso que es c-kan, la otra historia la cual no tengo escrita aquí se encuentra en otra cuenta (wattpad) y se llama "No te merezco" en esa ocasión utilice la pareja NaruSara, de hecho esa historia creo toda una polémica debió a la pareja que se utilizó.**

**Bueno más que un Song-fic es una historia bastante corta, no le calculo más de 15 capítulos, espero que ustedes apoyen mi historia.**

**Chicos yo solo escribo lo que sale de mi mente, como siempre digo en cada uno de mis fics, me gusta esto y lo hago por diversión nada más, me gusta experimentar con cada una de las parejas que pueden existir en el mundo de Naruto.**

**Bueno ahora va una muy breve historia del por qué nació este fic. Todo comenzó hace poco más dos años, tenía una amiga la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de un tipo que solo era el típico farsante, así que un día mi amiga al ir a visitar a su novio una mujer llego a la casa de su novio, pero la mujer llego diciéndole al muchacho que estaba embarazada de él, dando como resultado que mi amiga se deprimiera muchísimo. Ahora mi amiga se escapó con otro hombre y actualmente esa embarazada y con un hijo a la escasa edad de 16 años, así que aquí doy a entender esa historia tan triste.**

**Advertencia: Ooc y lenguaje subido de tono.**

Narración

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos _

**0o0o0o0o0o0 cambios de escena**

.

Era una noche bastante fría en la cuidad de Paris capital de Francia, una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos marcaba desesperadamente un número telefónico, las primeras tres llamadas entraban con éxito, pero, nadie contestaba, hizo un cuarto intento marcando de nueva cuenta a ese número japonés.

.

**El número que usted marco no está disponible, o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio.**

.

Uzumaki Kushina era el nombre de esa mujer, apretó con fuerza el teléfono, sus ojos de color violeta poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, apretó el botón de "Finalizar llamada", bajo su mirada y con su mano derecha limpio unas cuantas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos, dejo su teléfono sobre la cama mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre la fina cama de ese carísimo hotel de Francia. El teléfono se encendió unos minutos después, el nombre que estaba grabado en esos momentos era el de "mi amor", el cual acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto.

.

**Lo siento Kushina **

.

Unos cuantos sollozos se escaparon de la garganta de la pobre mujer, hace solo dos semanas sus padres la habían enviado a Francia para llevar a cabo un negocio, jamás se imaginó que en lo que ella estaba haciendo negocios, su "novio" le era infiel en Japón, apretaba con fuerza las almohadas ahogando los sollozos que salían de su dolida alma, estaba en shock aun no sabía cómo actuar ante la situación tan embarazosa que ese hombre la había metido ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Era algo tan terrible.

**Flash back**

_Era un hermoso atardecer, en esos días Uzumaki Kushina le había tocado ir por negocios a la cuidad de Tokio._

_Mientras caminaba no podía evitar dejar de pensar en un hombre de hermosos cabellos azabache y ojos de mismo bello color, un pétalo cayo de un árbol de cerezo, ya sin duda alguna daba inicio la primavera, cerro sus ojos sintiendo como el viento golpeaba su cara._

_-Hola – escucho un susurro en su oído, la mujer abrió sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_\- hola Fugaku-san – dijo la chica dándole un beso bastante rápido ya que en esa parte de Japón estaba estrictamente prohibido mostrar un cariño o mejor dicho contacto físico._

_\- no pude aguantar las ganas de verte – susurro el hombre en el oído de la pelirroja – vamos – dijo el hombre caminando hacia un importante restaurante de Tokio, la mujer de solo 22 años camino sonriente detrás de él._

_\- Gracias Fugaku-san_

**Fin flash back**

**Kioto, Japón**

A pesar de que mañana sería el día más feliz de su vida, parecía como si lo estuvieran condenando a cadena perpetua.

Miraba sin sentimiento alguno –o al menos positivo- su kimono de matrimonio.

-Fugaku – escucho una voz detrás de él, para él no era bastante difícil de adivinar que se trataba de Mikoto Tahada, su ya casi esposa – sé que… - su largo cabello negro resaltaba mucho con las luces del salón – no era lo correcto – su mirada bajo hacía el piso mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-Mikoto calla – hablo de manera fría, causando miedo en su futura esposa, el hombre apretó con fuerza sus puños, si decía esa mujer una sola palabra más seria capaz de que su lengua hablara demás – _mi amada Kushina, siento tanto haberte mentido de esta manera, sé que debí de haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio, lo siento_

-Fugaku – susurro la mujer dejando que una lágrima rodara libremente por sus mejillas – si quieres… se puede

El hombre salió de inmediato de la habitación, mientras que la mujer de apellido Tahada apretó con fuerza sus puños al igual que sus dientes, llevo ambas manos a su vientre y se dejó caer de rodillas, esa era la manera en que sentía que su alma se liberaba poco a poco de resentimientos y culpa – _en verdad lo siento Fugaku, Kushina-dono – _estando en el piso acaricio su aun plano vientre, donde a unos cuantos tejidos de piel y musculo una muy pequeña vida se formaba, pero esa vida llegara acosta de tres grandes felicidades.

De nueva cuenta la puerta se abrió, está vez entró una persona pequeña, de algunos cinco años, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos mostraban una inocencia difícil de explicar, el niño se acercó y al ver a su madre en el piso le acarició de su cabello.

-Mamá, ¿Estás bien?, - pregunto el niño.

-Si estoy bien, Itachi, es solo que el tener a un bebé en mi panza me deja un poco débil, - dijo la mujer al acariciar las mejillas de su hijo, - mañana me voy a casar con Fugaku, así que tienes que portarte bien mi niño.

-¿Por qué te tienes que casar con ese hombre?, ¿Por qué no lo ignoras cómo lo hiciste con mi papá? – preguntó el niño.

-Porque tú hermanito o hermanita necesita a su papá, además Fugaku puede convertirse en tu amigo, recuerda esto Itachi, - dijo la señora, - la vida de una mujer es muy difícil…

.

El caminar sobre las orillas de la alberca le relajaba bastante, miraba con dolor la luna reflejada sobre el agua, saco de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil, miro con dolor las tres veces que trato de llamar Kushina, lo más seguro es que ya se habrá enterado de su matrimonio, apago su celular, sin duda alguna era un cobarde con nombre y apellido, pero ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Era tan difícil decirle las cosas de frente?, lo encendió de nueva cuenta solo para mandar un breve mensaje de texto, para de nueva cuenta apagarlo, cerro sus ojos de nueva cuenta dejándose guiar por el viento, se quitó toda su ropa y se metió a la alberca de un clavado, el nadar le hacía relajarse.

**Flash back**

_-¡Espera! – Hablo una mujer temblando de miedo – Fugaku-san, no sé nadar_

_El hombre sonrió de medio lado, tomo a la mujer de su mano, sí que tenían suerte de encontrarse sobre las costas de Miami, Florida – Kushina es bastante simple – hablo con orgullo el hombre, sin dudarlo dos veces la abrazo y corrió hacia la alberca, solo se escucharon los gritos de horror de la chica de cabello rojo junto al sonido del agua al abrirles paso a la pareja_

**Fin flash back**

Mientras la corriente del agua lo guiaba hacia donde sea, el hombre mantenía mirando el cielo y contando las estrellas.

-Kushina

**Paris, Francia**

Los rayos golpeaban las ventanas, una mujer de cabellos rojos ya tenía hechas sus maletas, quería hablar, aunque sea unos momentos con él, sin duda alguna era un total cobarde ¿Qué le costaba hablar con la verdad? Decir que había embarazado a otra mujer y que estaba obligado a estar con ella, era obvio que no llegaría en minutos a Kioto. Ya tenía el tiempo medido y llegaría a esa cuidad en un día, se hacían nueve horas de Paris a Narita y dos horas en avión a Kioto, pero tomando en cuenta los cambios de horarios de esos países llegaría a esa ciudad en la tarde noche del día siguiente.

**Flash back**

_Llevaba dos semanas en la cuidad de Paris y se encontraba en esa ciudad por algunos negocios, siempre cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo punto del mundo recibía una llamada de Fugaku su novio desde hace seis años, pero, desde que llego a parís se sorprendió de no recibir una llamada de su novio, pensó en alguna excusa, no sé, tal vez que Fugaku estaba bastante ocupado en los negocios de Japón._

_Abrió las grandes ventanas del hotel, miro con alegría la torre Eiffel, pero, el sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado solo un correo electrónico, pero no le era conocida la cuenta, solo en asunto venia "¿Crees que Uchiha Fugaku te ama?", esas palabras le dejaron anonada, sin dudarlo dos veces abrió el correo._

_._

_**Hola usted no me conoce, pero eso es lo de menos.**_

_**En los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que la pareja de los empresarios Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Fugaku se ha vuelto bastante hermosa, pero, lamento decirle que todo parece ser una total mentira.**_

_**Hace dos meses, cuando algunos medios notificaron que usted salió de viaje a nueva york, su querido amor fue en compañía de sus amigos a un bar ubicado en Kioto, en ese bar conoció a una mujer de clase algo baja (a comparación de ustedes) de nombre Tahada Mikoto, una mujer la cual tiene un pasado algo… extraño al ya tener un hijo, no hace falta ser muy inteligente cuando se trata de que un hombre y una mujer se van a un motel ¿verdad?**_

_**Bueno el punto es que esa mujer ya no volvió a aparecer más en la vida de Fugaku y el siguió fingiendo ser su novio perfecto.**_

_**Hace quince días de nueva cuenta Tahada apareció frente a Uchiha con una no muy grata sorpresa, a base de palabras de parte de los padres de ambos lados se llegó a la conclusión que era mejor casarse, para así poder mantener en secreto que ambas personas habían tenido relaciones antes de casarse, mejor dicho, ya no tener tan mala imagen de Mikoto al ya tener un hijo, en efecto Tahada Mikoto está embarazada, el tiempo es de tres semanas de embarazo, mañana será el día de la boda, casi nadie sabe de ese evento más que unas cuantas personas.**_

_._

_Una vez que termino de leer ese correo, busco de inmediato número telefónico del Uchiha, la primera vez que marco nadie contesto – "Fugaku ¿Por qué?"_

**Fin flash back**

No supo en qué momento, pero ya había abordado un avión rumbo a Japón, tuvo suerte de que su padre le prestara el jet privado de la familia, con esa suerte podría llegar a Japón en solo seis horas.

**Kioto, Japón**

El gran momento ha llegado, aproximadamente había quince invitados nada más. La decoración estaba bastante simple, mientras el sacerdote estaba esperando la llegada de los novios, sin duda alguna era la boda más exprés del año.

En uno de los vestidores, se encontraba la novia, vestía un kimono tradicional de novia, pero claro tuvo que omitir el adorno de su cabeza ya que eso simbolizaba la virginidad de la mujer, lo cual ya no era el caso de ella, trataba una y otra vez de no llorar, se sentía tan más culpable ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con la pareja más hermosa de Japón? Sin duda alguna se crearía una enorme polémica.

Además, ¿Por qué tenia que caer de nueva cuenta en los hombres? ¿Acaso no le había bastado con el padre Itachi?, miró a su hijo, el cual jugaba con un pequeño coche, no entendía a sus padres del porque casarla con Fugaku, si ella ya tenia un hijo y por ende que más podían cuidarle. Era verdad que había convertido un error de traer al mundo a un niño con solo diecisiete años de vida. Aún recordaba cuando sus padres le exigieron que abortará a ese niño, pero Mikoto se salió con la suya al amenazar a sus padres con suicidarse.

Y no solamente la culpa la comía por dejar a Fugaku hacerse cargo de su hijo mayor, también sabía perfectamente que cometió un error imperdonable, al destrozar a una feliz pareja.

–Sasuke – susurro acariciando donde su bebe crecía – ese será un nombre perfecto – dio la media vuelta al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta se trataba del trabajador del lugar, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sobre su uniforme se podía leer el nombre de Minato.

-ya es hora señorita – hablo el hombre haciendo una pequeña referencia, la mujer sonrió de medio lado.

-No me llames así, desde que tengo dieciséis años me llaman señora, Itachi, ya es hora, - dijo Mikoto y después su hijo la tomó de su mano.

-Lo siento, pero algunas mujeres se enojan muchísimo cuando les digo señoras, - dijo Minato, - de igual forma ya es hora señora.

-¿mi madre? – pregunto la mujer al no notar la presencia de su progenitora

-Lo siento señora, desconozco – dijo el hombre

Mientras que en la mente de la madre llego una mujer de cabello rojos – señor ¿Minato? – a lo que el rubio asintió y presto atención – si ve que se acerca una mujer de cabello rojo y de unos 22 años, le pido que no le deje pasar y que la detenga – el hombre rubio solo asintió y de su boca salió un "entendido", hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Por otro lado, la mujer saco de su bolso unas pastillas, las cuales les fue recomendadas por un médico ya que su embarazo se tenía posibilidades que se volviera de alto riesgo.

.

Afuera los pocos invitados que estaban entre ellos, los gemelos Hyuuga junto a sus novias, Shikaku junto a su mujer y algunos familiares de la novia.

La decoración no parecía ser el gran lujo, solo el altar donde se casarían en unos momentos los novios y las sillas exactas.

**Flash back**

_Aunque fuera el más terrible invierno, no se puede sentir el frío cuando se está con la persona más amada._

_Una hermosa pelirroja, la cual tenía su cabello amarrado en media coleta de caballo, mientras que la parte suelta llevaba unas ondas, un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo el cual lo moldeaba a la perfección, un suéter de color café. Mientras el solo tenía un pantalón y un suéter._

_En esos momentos ambos habían llegado a la ciudad de Monterrey, México, era el mes de diciembre y el frio se sentía como calaba hasta los huesos, se encontraban en la recepción del hotel dejando algunos documentos en orden_

_-Kushina – hablo el hombre abrazándola por la cintura - ¿A dónde quieres ir? _

_La mujer le abrazo por los hombros y de recostó en su pecho - ¿Qué tal? Si nos vamos a escuchar música típica de aquí ¿Qué opinas?_

_El hombre le acaricio el cabello y después beso sus labios – se me hace una idea perfecta_

_Las horas habían pasado y en donde el destino los llevo fue a un palenque donde en ese momento tocaba una banda de música regional mexicana más famosa del momento llamada "Banda MS"._

_Kushina se quedó fascinada al ver como las personas bailaban y se ponían en ambiente con la música de esa banda tan famosa_

_-__hola buenas noches tengan todos ustedes__ – hablo el que cantaba – __esta siguiente canción va para todas las parejas chulas preciosas_

_-¿bailamos? – dijo Fugaku extendiendo su mano, Kushina se sonrojo y tomo su mano, como llevaba horas viendo las parejas bailar lo más seguro es que ya hayan aprendido algún paso_

_-__y esto se llama "De ti enamorado"_

_-Kushina – susurro el hombre al escuchar la canción, ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música _

_**No te molestes conmigo**_

_**Si te digo lo que estoy sintiendo**_

_**Es tan grande el sentimiento**_

_**Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndolo**_

_**Son muchas noches de angustia **_

_**Dibujando tu cuerpo en el aire**_

_**Y entre sueños, sueño contigo **_

_**La verdad muero por abrazarte**_

_**No tengas miedo….**_

_**Que yo siempre estaré contigo **_

_**Para protegerte**_

_**Para acerté fuerte**_

_**Deja que mis labios…**_

_**Convenzan a tu piel callada **_

_**Y me digas te amo**_

_**Y besas tus labios**_

_**Es tan necesario **_

_**Que me escuches**_

_**Porque estoy **_

_**De ti enamorado **_

_Aunque fuera la primera vez que bailaran ese ritmo lo hicieron bastante bien, ambos de abrazaron mientras los demás aplaudían a la banda._

_Ambos se besaron frente a todos, aunque sintieron mucha pena, ya que en Japón no era tan común el mostrar afecto en público, de nueva cuenta la banda anuncio una nueva canción la cual se llamaba "Mi razón de ser", Kushina y Fugaku se tomaron de la mano para acercarse más a la banda. En ese momento se celebraban una de las fiestas más importantes del estado de nuevo león, México, así que la inversión era tan grande que fue por eso por lo que contrataron una de las bandas más famosas del momento_

_**Encontrarme alguien como tu**_

_**Con esa sencillez que te caracteriza**_

_**No ha sido una tarea fácil **_

_**Porque tú eres única**_

_Fugaku le abrazo por la cintura a Kushina, mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, eso fue algo que llamo la atención del tipo que cantaba, hizo una pausa mirando a la hermosa pareja extranjera. Como el cabello rojo de Kushina salía mucho a relucir era uno de los centros de atención del palenque_

_-esa chica pelirroja __– hablo el vocalista, Kushina se quedó anonada en su lugar separándose de Fugaku y señalándose a ella misma con el dedo índice – __si tu… alguien que le ayude a subir junto a su bato_

_Los dos se quedaron estáticos, mientras se acercaban unas personas del staff para tomarlos casi en contra de su voluntad al escenario – __bien esta pareja es perfecta… en verdad… muchas gracias por acompañarnos aquí en mi México __– ambos solo asintieron y sonrieron – __un fuerte aplauso_ – dijo el vocalista a lo que todos los presentes aplaudieron, ambos se quedaron fascinados al ver todo lo que ofrecía esa fiesta, juegos mecánicos, puestos de comida y juegos de destreza, además vieron como en ese palenque emanaba el amor – hombre – dijo el chico de la banda mientras tomaba del hombro a Fugaku – la neta dedícale esta canción a tu vieja… vamos chicos

_**Convences a mi corazón que te amé por completo**_

_**Conquistas cada parte de mi mente y de mu cuerpo**_

_**Tú haces que mi vida tenga más sentido**_

_**Haces que a diario quiera estar contigo **_

_**Tú eres como el agua clara que llueve del cielo**_

_**Te quiero, porque quiero que me quieras**_

_**Por que como tú **_

_**No hay nadie más bonita en tierra**_

_**Que me hace soñar cada vez que me besa**_

_**Y me pone a temblar**_

_**Que me intimida cada vez que me acaricia**_

_**Tú y nadie más**_

_**Que satisface todos mis deseos En cuestión de piel**_

_**¡Y hace sentirme orgulloso sin juntos nos ven!**_

_**¡Caminando de la mano!**_

_**¡Tú eres mi razón de ser! **_

_Sin dudarlos dos veces Fugaku tomo por la cintura a Kushina y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían_

**Fin flash back**

Sin duda alguna había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía en qué momento pero la ceremonia ya había iniciado, iba del brazo de su padre entrando al altar, quería, detener la boda en ese momento, no podía perder al amor de su vida, sus demonios internos le gritaban que ya se detuviera todo y que era una mentira de que esa mujer esperaba un hijo suyo, su Uzumaki le esperaba en Francia, era todo un patán ¿Por qué le mintió?

Ya estaba frente al altar, y ahora venía esa mujer de apellido Tahada, iba del brazo de su madre, no podía negar que era una mujer muy bonita, pero no se dio a respetar, sin dudarlo dos veces ella accedió a tener sexo, por otro lado, su amada pelirroja a pesar de coincidir en los mismos países jamás había tenido sexo hasta cuando tenían dos años de noviazgo.

Fugaku como siempre cuando se iniciaba una ceremonia de casamiento tomo de la mano a Mikoto y la sentó después el, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía el sacerdote, claro hasta hace unos momentos recordaba unos de sus viajes favoritos junto a Kushina, donde hasta habían salido amigos de la banda MS, jajaja hasta recordaba cuando el representante dijo que se comprometían a ir a tocar a su boda y a los bautizos de sus hijos, aunque sonaba algo ilógico ya que ni ellos sabía lo que significaba "bautizo", jajaja hasta Kushina se había sonrojado y casi se desmayaba frente a todos los presentes y como el staff del palenque fue corriendo a auxiliar a la bella pelirroja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El faltaba solo unas cuantas horas para llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Narita en Japón, Kushina llevaba entre sus manos su teléfono, había leído el corto mensaje de su novio, es más, ya no sabía si llamarlo "novio"

Su corazón latía fuerte y sus manos sudaban, iba totalmente sola en ese jet, así que no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos violetas, de manera involuntaria comenzó a temblar y mordió su labio inferior para ahogar los sollozos – idiota – susurro con su voz entrecortada - ¿Dónde están tus promesas?

**Flash back**

_El sonido de dos objetos de cristal siendo chocados entre si resonó en medio de las dos parejas, un hombre de cabello negro tomo de la mano a su novia – gracias – dijo el hombre tomando un sorbo de su copa – eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte_

_La mujer soltó una risa – si lo que digas_

_-lo eres Kushina – hablo Fugaku apretando fuerte la mano de su hermosa novia – quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

_Una hermosa voz se escuchó de fondo, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa, Kushina le robo un beso bastante corto – quiero que esa promesa sea verdadera_

_-no lo dudes mis hermosos ojos – dijo Fugaku acariciando la cara de la pelirroja, la mujer se quedó anonada después de escuchar esas palabras_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? – hablo la Uzumaki mientras se sonrojaba _

_-¿te he dicho que tus ojos son bellos? – Hablo el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado, por otro lado, la mujer negó con su cabeza – a partir de ahora serás mis ojitos _

_Kushina soltó una carcajada – no seas mentiroso _

_Mientras que Fugaku callo la risa de la chica con un beso – mis ojitos hermosos_

**Flash back**

-estúpido mentiroso

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los votos ya se habían dicho, oficialmente estaban casados, la mujer de nombre Tahada Mikoto desde ese momento su apellido ante la ley se volvió Uchiha Mikoto, sin duda alguna ambos habían cometido un error terrible, su gran error fue tener sexo sin protección, vaya que ambos habían corrido con suerte, tuvieron suerte de que solo como consecuencia fuera un embarazo no deseado.

-en verdad lo siento – dijo la recién integrante de la familia Uchiha, la reunión era bastante simple, solo con quince invitados y una boda típica japonesa, donde hay escasos litros de licor y solo van a comer y se van – se lo de usted y Kushina-san

-deberías de dejarme de hablar de usted – respondió el hombre cerrando sus ojos – después de todo somos marido y mujer.

-Insisto que no era necesario que se hiciera cargo de Itachi, Itachi para bien o para mal tiene a su padre, - dijo Mikoto al ver a su hijo correr de un lado a otro.

-El niño también llevará el apellido Uchiha, no quiero que el bebé ni que Itachi sientan diferencias, - dijo Fugaku al tener su mirada bastante dura.

-¿sabes? – Dijo la mujer mirando la piscina – quisiera que él bebe se llamara Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?, - pregunto Fugaku.

-si – dijo la mujer acariciando su vientre – Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku no era de piedra, y claro que sentía emoción de que en unos meses seria padre, solo lo único malo fueron las circunstancias que se presentaron, él estaba en su mejor etapa de noviazgo con sus "ojitos" y en solo un mes más le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa, la madre de su hijo ni siquiera reconocía su nombre, y para rematar tuvo que mentir a su ex novia

– suena bien, - respondió Fugaku.

Ambos miraron a todos sus invitados - ¿sabes? A pesar de todas las circunstancias me gusto nuestra boda

Los gemelos Hyuuga bailaban con sus respectivas parejas. Hyuuga Hiashi bailaba con su recién novia de nombre Hana, una mujer de hermosos cabellos azules y ondulados además de un cuerpo envidiable, mientras que la novia de Hizashi era una mujer de cabellos lacios y de color café de nombre Sara, Shikaku llevaba a su novia de nombre Touka, era una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grandes.

Los demás eran familiares de los novios, al parecer ya se habían caído bien, ambas parejas hablaban y hablaban mientras reían como locos, sin duda alguna ese matrimonio inesperado había iniciado con el pie derecho – gracias – dijo Fugaku, mientras sonreía – por el hijo que me darás, también por dejarme acercar a Itachi.

Mikoto no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir algunas lágrimas amenazar con salir.

.

Y es verdad que me duele

Más no voy a llorar y morirme de tristeza

.

Con éxito llego a Japón, ahora solo tenía que tomar otro avión con destino a Kioto, pero claro que con sus medios su avión estaba a punto de salir en solo unos minutos, mientras caminaba hacia la estación no podía evitar ir llorando, captando la atención de cada persona que pasaba, más de un extranjero intento hablar con la pelirroja, pero ella solo le ignoraban, para ella era toda una vergüenza ir llorando por un hombre.

-Uzumaki Kushina – dijo la mujer antes de abordar el avión, todos abrieron paso

.

_A pesar de que voy corriendo siento que no avanzo, las aeromozas me dicen que en solo dos horas estaremos en Kioto ¡maldición! Como odio llorar por un hombre, Fugaku eres un maldito ¿Qué te costaba decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto idiota?_

_Abordo con éxito el avión, y despega de inmediato, mi estúpida mente me cuestiona una y mil veces "eres una estúpida" me lo repiten mis pensamientos, ignoro todo lo que me dicen las empleadas de ese jet y solo dedico a llorar y sollozar, ¿enserio? ¿Esto es lo que queda de habanero sangriento? ¿Dónde está la mujer más temida de preparatoria y secundaria? ¡Oh por Dios! Si mis padres me vieran no dudarían en golpearme por imbécil._

.

La boda estaba a punto de terminar, mientras que la novia de Hiashi, Hana, tenía que hablar de inmediato con Fugaku.

-Fugaku-kun – llamo la mujer de hermosos cabellos azules, el hombre estaba apartado de su esposa

-¿Qué sucede Hana?

-¿Qué es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con Kushina-chan? - Justo lo que quería evitar el Uchiha, sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo a la peliazul y la llevo a una de las habitaciones del lugar, la mujer se quedó anonada ente la actitud del amigo de su novio, ella también quería mucho a Kushina y le era para ella bastante cruel lo que estaba haciendo el heredero de la empresa de los Uchiha – Fugaku-kun ¡es hora de que me digas que harás! – el hombre solo miro por la ventana de la habitación – no le dijiste nada a Kushina-chan ¿verdad? – Ante el silencio del hombre Hana llevo su mano a su boca y trato de callar un grito de horror - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Kushina-chan no se merece esto… ella fue tan buena contigo ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

-¡POR QUÉ ME DUELE! – grito a todo pulmón el hombre antes de golpear la pared, Hana encogió sus hombros y retrocedió un paso – porque la amo más que nadie en este mundo – apretó con fuerza sus puños – sé que fui un estúpido… lo se Hana… pero no quiero dañarla

-Fugaku-kun ya lo estás haciendo – dijo Hana cruzando sus brazos – tú no sabes lo culpable que me siento, Kushina-chan es mi mejor amiga y le estuve mintiendo

-Hana tú debes de entender las circunstancias de cómo se formó mi relación con Mikoto – hablo Fugaku apretando sus puños – en cuanto Mikoto llego a mi casa junto a sus padres solamente nos dieron dos semanas de noviazgo

-claro las mismas que lleva Kushina en Francia

-lo más probable es que ya esté enterada – contesto Fugaku mirando a la ventana – lamento mucho que mi relación haya terminado así… sé que hare llorar a mis hermosos ojos

-Fugaku-kun te recomiendo que ya se lo digas – hablo Hana caminando hacia la puerta – Kushina-chan es una gran mujer y no es justo lo que le estás haciendo

-por favor… si ella se derrumba… dale el cariño que yo ya no le podré brindar – dijo Fugaku sintiendo sus lágrimas amenazar con salir, de entre sus ropas saco varias cartas – dale esto – Hana tomo con duda las cartas y miro con recelo al recién casado

-enserio ¿eres tan cobarde?

-Ya es hora de irme de "luna de miel" – contesto el hombre – lamentablemente tengo que convivir con mi esposa, a pesar de todo ella es la madre de mis hijos, Itachi y Sasuke.

-¿Ya consideras a Itachi cómo tu hijo?, - preguntó Hana.

-Itachi no tiene uno, así que me encargaré de darle todo el amor que se merece, y jamás de mi parte habrá diferencia entre Sasuke e Itachi, - dijo Fugaku.

-¿Sasuke?

-sí, fue el nombre que decidió Mikoto para él bebe

-mucha suerte Fugaku-kun – dijo la mujer mirándolo con lastima – y yo en efecto cuidare de Kushina-chan

El hombre tomo sus maletas y se preparaba para salir – cuida de mis ojitos… tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos

-¿A dónde iras?

-voy a Corea del sur – contesto el hombre sintiendo sus lágrimas fluir – no puedo vivir en Japón… además que mi familia abrirá un nuevo negocio en ese país así que ocupan mi presencia haya

-Ojalá y que algún día tú y Kushina-chan puedan hablar de nuevo

-no… no quiero verla, ella es la mujer de mi vida – dijo Fugaku – Kushina… ojalá y que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar

-Adiós Fugaku-kun

El hombre sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar.

**Aeropuerto de Kioto, Japón **

En cuanto bajo del avión, de inmediato tomo un taxi y dio la dirección del salón donde según el correo seria la boda, agradecía que solo estuviera a unos quince minutos de ahí, mientras el taxi avanzaba ella iba en un mar de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados de tantas lágrimas.

Afuera del salón de eventos, estaba el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto de Kioto, Mikoto ya no tenía el kimono tradicional, llevaba un largo vestido negro el cual moldeaba bien su cuerpo, y su cabello lo había despeinado y solo lo agarro en una coleta de caballo. Los padres de los novios ya se habían marchado al igual que los invitados. Salió el hombre y tomo de la mano a su mujer, abrió la puerta del coche y la mujer se subió al coche, mientras que el niño también subía al coche.

-¿estás lista? – pregunto el hombre

-si… es la primera vez que saldré de Japón – contesto la madre emocionada, ambos sonrieron y arranco el coche

.

A solo cinco minutos llegaría al salón de eventos, algo que captó la atención de la mujer fue un lujoso coche de color negro y dentro de él estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, y detrás de ese coche estaba un niño pequeño.

Una vez que llego al salón la mujer bajo corriendo, no sentía las zapatillas de tacón, vio que los empleados estaban limpiando lo que quedaba de la boda, vio a un hombre de cabellos rubios el cual estaba barriendo afuera del salón.

– Fugaku – comenzó a sollozar, camino hacia el empleado - ¿disculpe? – el hombre dejo se hacer su labor y miro a la mujer, estaba hecha un desastre, su cabello rojo estaba totalmente despeinado, su ropa estaba sucia y su maquillaje escurrido por todo el rostro - ¿la boda?

En la mente del ojiazul llego la foto que hace unas horas la novia de la boda le había mostrado diciéndole que no debía de entrar a la boda – hace minutos se acaba de terminar

-¿no hay nadie?

-solo quedaron cuatro invitados

-¿los novios?

-hace unos minutos acaban de irse al aeropuerto

La mujer comenzó a sollozar y llevo sus manos a su rostro, sus piernas estaban cansadas de tanto correr y de tanto dolor que tenía en su pecho, el hombre sintió mucha lastima por esa mujer que solo lloraba y repetía entre sollozos "idiota"

-Kushina-chan – escucho una voz, la mujer levanto su mirada y vio a una de sus mejores amigas de nombre Hana

-Hana-senpai – susurro la chica de ojos violetas caminado hacia ella – es mentira ¿verdad?

Hana solo negó con la cabeza.

.

_-Kushina eres lo que más amo en mi vida_

_._

El mundo de la pelirroja se cayó en mil pedazos, al sentir los brazos de su amiga que le rodearon pudo derrumbarse al llorar en su hombro

-lo siento tanto Kushina-chan – hablo la mujer al abrazar con fuerza a su amiga

-dime ¿A dónde se fue? – dijo con su voz entre cortada -¿Por qué me mintió? Dime ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Cuándo me dijo que terminábamos?

Justo al lado de las mujeres pasaba el empleado sacando el cuadro de los novios, Kushina se despegó unos momentos para ver el retrato de la mujer que le había quitado a su hombre, no debía negar que era una mujer hermosa – Kushina-chan – susurro la chica de cabello azul al ver a su amiga como miraba con odio el retrato de los novios.

-es ¿es ella? – dijo con dolor la Uzumaki, su mundo se cayó en mil pedazos, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y su vista se oscureció

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y que apoyen esta historia corta.**

**Pd: está escrita desde hace un año, pero no quise editarla mucho, lo que es esté capítulo y el siguiente tendrán una redacción un poco extraña, pero ya a partir del capítulo tres será un poco mejor.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**10/Nov/2019.**


End file.
